Symbology display systems allow for various symbols to be overlaid (i.e., superimposed) on a primary display image. Examples of direct view applications that may use symbology display systems include automotive head-up displays, avionics head-up displays, consumer eyewear products, medical microscope systems, and weapon sight systems, among others.
Electronic symbology display systems often require a substantial amount of power to operate. Further, such symbology display systems may be quite large, and have significant interface complexity. The power, size and/or interface complexity of such systems may limit their feasibility for use in certain applications.